A semiconductor device may be comprised of a semiconductor chip having contact elements in the form of contact pads on only one main surface or on both main surfaces thereof. In general, the contact pads can be used in different ways for electrically connecting the semiconductor chip to either a substrate like, for example, a printed circuit board, or to another semiconductor chip. For this purpose, different sorts of layer stacks have been proposed in the art which are to be applied on contact pads as fabricated in the back end of line (BEOL) process of the semiconductor chip fabrication process. The layer stacks as proposed so far are only suited for either one soldering or wire bonding.